


誓言 Oath

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原发http://c-h-riddle.lofter.com/post/1d12339c_6292134</p><p>耐萨里奥&克拉苏斯</p><p>是&不是x。分级K（全年龄）。老黑真难写。大部分是在还原克受的设定，小号的XD</p><p>【划掉】BGM一眼万年，为了这歌开了这个脑洞【划掉】</p>
            </blockquote>





	誓言 Oath

誓言 Oath

 

耐萨里奥&克拉苏斯

是&不是x。分级K（全年龄）。老黑真难写。大部分是在还原克受的设定，小号的XD

【划掉】BGM一眼万年，为了这歌开了这个脑洞【划掉】

 

第一次见这么古怪的幻化。

耐萨里奥转换成维库人形态，朝那个长着小奶牙的小家伙走去。

他看到一团一团的奥术能量砸上一个明显是临时胡乱堆起来的雪人。他在练魔法？玛里苟斯的下属？黑龙之王皱眉，他的好友和整个蓝龙军团的品位变得越来越奇怪了。

他站在旁边，看着人形态的小东西施法。几颗奥术飞弹之后，雪人崩散，紫绿色皮肤的小生物向耐萨里奥转身。

“巨魔。”

“什么？”大地之王有点措手不及。

“巨魔。我现在的形态。至少他们原来叫这个。”少年把一缕由于施法而散开的银色长发别到尖尖的耳朵后面，“永恒之井的那群。他们进化了，和原始的巨魔不太一样。从我的观察看来，他们现在倾向于称呼自己为精灵。而且他们在利用永恒之井的能量学习魔法。我觉得这一点上他们很聪明。”

说着，精灵形态的雏龙伸出小手，一个小型的奥术球体在他的掌心爆炸。

耐萨里奥闭上嘴，他发现自己刚才一直张着它。

即使在黑龙一族，年幼的成员也少有表现出如此的聪慧和行动力。上一次他见到这样的小孩子，还是他的长子耐法。黑龙之王眯起眼。

“你叫什么名字？”他问。

少年歪着头带点好奇地打量他。他似乎能觉察到他的身份，耐萨里奥想，但是他好像一点也不害怕。少见的待遇，大地守护者心想。

“能帮我个忙吗？”年轻的龙族成员突然说话。

黑龙不意外小家伙会这样，耐法也经常没头没脑的：“说。”

“我想去那座山上看看，但是我飞不上去。”巨魔或者精灵外貌的男孩伸手，指向距离冬泉谷不远处的高耸入云的山峰，“我觉得可以求助周围的同族，只是没想到来的人是你。”

耐萨里奥顺着他的手指望过去。海加尔山。他撇撇嘴。

“那上面没什么好看的。”是个老笑话了，雏龙们总是对他们的小翅膀能力范围外的地域抱有特殊的兴趣，等他们成年后就会觉得没意思了。

“或许对于你来说。”年轻的男孩摇头，目光直视黑龙之王的眼睛，“但是我必须上去。那上面有我不知道的事物——所以我必须上去。”

即使对于成年龙来说，这也是难得的深奥智慧。耐萨里奥看到男孩亮晶晶的深灰色虹彩，如果假以时日，它大概会染成纯正的黑色。

——所以不如现在杀了他——

耐萨里奥眨眨眼，无视掉那个声音。

“我可以带你上去。”他半开玩笑地说，没期待什么回答，“不过你不是黑龙，我没这个义务。你打算怎么回报我？”

他好整以暇地看着小家伙陷入困境，果然这个小东西还没有经历过太多尴尬场面。人形态的雏龙咬着嘴唇，艰难地思考。

“呃……我有一些小收藏。”他努力整理措辞，“一些五彩的花……”

我倒不介意扩大我的收藏。黑龙默默地想着，勾起嘲讽的笑意。

“你觉得那些小玩意儿能配得上我？”他决定调戏这只雏龙一下。

小家伙抿起嘴唇。他看起来比雏龙该有的样子老成许多。耐萨里奥也意识到，可能是真的。这个孩子轻松地维持了半个小时的人形态，直到耐萨里奥终于在茫茫雪地的角落里找到折磨他脑袋的求助者。

“或者……等我长大。”雏龙开口道，“我就能报答你了。”

“比如？”耐萨里奥坏心眼地逼问。

“比如，如果你们当守护者当累了，我可以替你们守护艾泽拉斯。”年幼的孩子平静而坚定地回答。

耐萨里奥终于忍不住大笑起来。他一直觉得，小孩子真是太可爱了。

——如果所有的小孩子，都能培养成为他想象中的，最可爱的样子——

“你们都把我当小孩看。”雏龙似乎不太高兴，板着脸，“阿莱克丝塔萨笑我，你也笑我。我发誓我能做到的。”

阿莱克丝塔萨？耐萨里奥笑的一只手叉腰，掩饰肚子疼的情况。

“你还拿这话招惹了阿莱克丝塔萨？”他一边笑，一边看男孩垂下眼睛，露出点害羞的模样。这个孩子的勇气着实令人钦佩，黑龙想着，但是说出这种幼稚的话，那位生命缚誓者不把他当小孩看才奇怪。

他又想起蓝龙军团的首领：“为什么你要去招惹她？玛里苟斯那家伙已经没有吸引力了吗？”

小家伙愣了一下，很快反应过来，立刻皱起眉头：“我不是蓝龙。我是红龙。”

红龙？一只能够操纵魔法的，红龙？耐萨里奥忍不住再次大笑起来。

年轻的红龙眉头皱的更深了。

“你在拿我寻开心。”精灵男孩皱着眉头说道，转身，“不想帮我就算了。你耽误我干正事了。”

“站住，小东西。”

人形态的雏龙回头。巨大的黑龙在他的视野里伸展双翼，头顶的天空仿佛被暗色全部遮盖。男孩抬手，在气流卷起的风雪中拢起长发，屏住了呼吸。

“你很有趣。”大地之王金属般隆隆的声音淡淡地说，带着一丝笑意，“上来，我送你去海加尔山。”

“谢……谢谢。”少年的声音顿了顿，眨眼睛。黑色鳞片之间的珠宝闪耀着星光，黑龙庞大的身影宛如这个世界最美丽的夜空。

“还有，”耐萨里奥收起翅膀，低头望着小小的精灵，仍然是带笑的调侃语气，“从刚才开始就没回答我。你的名字？你应该不会是个没有名字的野种吧？”

“我有名字。”

年幼的红龙吸了一口气，掩饰住自己的脾气。这个家伙看起来很厉害，但是性格和措辞都极为恶劣。还是别和他打太多交道为好，他想。

“克莱奥斯特拉兹。”他维持着平静的语气，仰头直视黑龙火光闪耀的巨大双目，“我的名字是克莱奥斯特拉兹。如果你真的想知道的话。”

 

=====

脑洞来源：《穿越黑暗之门》第十一章

“愚昧的人类，你真的以为我们是独自前来的么？”死亡骑士的头领大笑着说道。安东尼达斯这一生中所见过的最大的龙此刻正在朝着露台飞来，直到它那长有尖刺的脸搭到了扶手上。

安东尼达斯看到克拉苏斯脸色逐渐变得苍白，他嘴中轻轻道出了黑龙的名字：“死亡之翼。”

当听到有人叫他的名字的时候，强大的黑龙转了转他的头，最终凝望着克拉苏斯。法师并没有因为黑龙在细看他而退缩。

 

设定来源：《怒风》第五章

他身形瘦削，面似苍鹰，右脸上有三条又长又扎眼的伤疤。他有着一头银发，几根红黑毛发点缀其间。虽说如此，他的发色却并不能说明他的确切年龄……要想了解这个，那就要仔细看看他那双时刻闪耀着的黑色双瞳——一双非凡的眼睛……打量全身，唯有他的伤疤和双目暗示了他的真实身份——伟大的巨龙，克莱奥斯特拉兹。

他同样也是红龙女王，光辉的生命赋予者——阿莱克斯塔萨的伴侣，同样也是作为她保护艾泽拉斯时一条重要的喉舌。


End file.
